esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto 'Idol' Matsuoka
Makoto Matsuoka (born August 4, 1994) is the third member of the Esme Girls, as well as a co-founder. She's commonly known by her pen name "Idol." She performs and is a company investor. Through her contacts, she has delivered high quality Esme Suits and booked important tours. She's part of the First Squad division led by Marie. Her co-workers are Emily and Maggie. Born in Tokyo, Japan, to a lineage of TV producers. Since the day she became an artist, Makoto had always lived in the shadow of her cousin, Megumi Matsuoka. A famous actress known to have appeared in Japan's famous dramas. Makoto's parents always expected their daughter to be like Megumi. And so, Makoto began a path of independence that ended when she joined the Esme Girls. Before this, she was a singer and an actress for commercials. Makoto reinvented herself once she became an Esme Girl. With the help of Marie and Emily, she released a song titled "Esmeru Giru." It put the group in the spotlight in Japan and in North America. This was followed by the formation of the Esme Girls as a legitimate company and the group's first tour. Biography Makoto was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her parents were influential TV producers who afforded her a comfortable life. This included a good education, since Makoto always went to private schools. From early childhood, Makoto was constantly surrounded by the glamorous life of entertainment. Her cousin, Megumi Matsuoka, was first starting as an actress when Makoto decided to be a star too. Thanks to her, was that Makoto visited the filming set of many series and movies. At six, Makoto began taking piano and singing lessons at a musical academy. Through her high school years she only attended only-female schools. There, she learned art and graphic design. She also spent time taking English courses. Before she ended her basic education, she had given concerts at school festivals. She became known as the "family's singer." This encouraged Makoto's father to afford her acting classes as soon as possible. The man was set to have another actress in the family. Makoto began acting as a teenager. She appeared as a background character for commercials and obscure TV shows. But it would be thanks to Megumi, that Makoto starred on her own commercial. This not only cemented Makoto's career, but Megumi's, as she was becoming famous. Meanwhile, Makoto attended university and graduated with a degree in radio and television. She was set to work as a producer in case acting were to fail as her main career. Makoto dated throughout her academic years. She had many short-term lived relationships with males she met at her job. Many of these mates would inspire her to write songs. Makoto's musical path continued as she sang in the radio. Her early pieces were all about love. The day came when Makoto knew about Megumi's final appearance on television. As Megumi's main drama series was ending, her career peaked. Everyone in Japan knew about Megumi. And when Makoto continued working as an artist, everyone was already expecting her to live up to Megumi's fame. Although it helped her to sell her solos, it had become a nightmare, as Makoto didn't want to be an actress anymore. Makoto kept producing music until she published her first album. The family then hired a professional manager to help Makoto. This manager would then turn into one of Makoto's best friends. The first thing Makoto's manager told her to do, was to acquire a "persona". A vision of her, that could be sold to the public. Makoto started with the most basic idea, and turned into an idol. She had a good track record but became bored with it as Japan had always been filled with idols. It felt more of the same, for her. Another thing that she didn't like was the rigid nature of the industry. It made her feel far away from her audience. And so, she started a blog. And not only for her Japanese fans, but for her possible Western audience too. She wrote about her life, her family, and her music career. Makoto became interested in forming a Western audience after listening to Sunshine Girl. ''Song written by Moumoon, it had its lead singer, YUKA, performing in both Japanese and English. Makoto wanted to do something similar and so started working on her new hit. She knew Westerners were avid fans of anime, so this song was going to be about that. Weeks later, and she releases "Waifus Never Die." A song about the eternal love people have for the characters they seem as their waifus (or husbandos). The song was met as a joke, but it managed to put Makoto on the spotlight of Western entertainment. As people in North America didn't know about Megumi, they were all introduced to Makoto first. This was the opportunity she was seeking all along. She got her manager and both traveled to California and in Los Angeles they set up a "base of operations." It was an apartment where Makoto continued her career. She never lost momentum, up to the point to adopt the word "idol" as her pen name. As people were referring to her as "that Japanese idol." While in America, it was rare for Makoto to hear about Megumi. She visited nearby states until flying to New York. She loved it all. Months were enough for Makoto to forget about her old career in Japan. She kinda didn't want to return. She was in love with the West. After attending shows in Broadway, Makoto then had a vision, she now wanted to be a performer. She wanted to act under a different premise, an idea no one - or few - had thought of. She decided to spent a season researching about this change in career. From New York state, Makoto jumped to Michigan, and by mere chance she got to see one of Marie's and Emily's shows. They were the "Esme Girls." Makoto hadn't seen anything like this before, so she contacted Marie immediatly. Makoto proposed using the idea of the Esme Girls for a song in exchange of royalties. Marie accepted. Months later, "Esmeru Giru" debuts as Makoto's latest song. The song was about Makoto finding out a circus. Inside of it, she turns into a clown, an Esme Girl, and goes around the world performing like one. Then she closes up singing how much in love she's in with the idea of being a clown forever. The song was met with above-average reception. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't a master piece either. Either way, it boosted the Esme Girls' notoriety as they started to receive more and more calls. Marie was delighted with Makoto's job, and both became good friends. Weeks later, Makoto talked to Marie again. Now, she wanted to become an Esme Girl. But the deal didn't finish there, as she wanted to invest in the company too. Makoto offered Marie the following: new suits and better means of performing. Marie accepted under the condition of having majority of ownership. Makoto delivered new suits for Marie and Emily, including one for herself. They were made in Japan. Through Makoto's manager, the girls had new opportunities to perform. They had their first tour in North America which became a success for them. It was after celebrating this high that Makoto gave Marie a second proposal. The idea was based off Japan's idols: having several girls, each with their own charm. This translated in different personalities and suits. The idea seemed possible, and Marie took it. Makoto continued as an Esme Girl. She would receive a call from Japan, it was Megumi. She told Makoto she was retiring from acting as she was starting a family. Nonetheless, Megumi wished the best for Makoto's new career in Western entertainment. After hearing this, Makoto felt her fear of overcoming Megumi's shadow had now ended. That it was nothing she should have worried about in the first place, but either way, she was a different person now. '''Personality' Makoto is above all a go-getter. Whatever she must do to distinguish herself from the rest, she'll do it in a hearth beat. She possesses an artistic drive and a business mindset for this. Meaning, she doesn't do nonsensical things that could bring losses to her image. Given her traditional upbringing, Makoto is a polite person. Only with friends is where she shows her energetic and even competitive personality. She's also the party girl, and loves to drink sake when the opportunity arises. Makoto has a massive cultural knowledge towards everything related to entertainment. This is due to her spending hours upon hours consuming nothing but that. She has spent days inside karaoke bars, watching TV, and reading manga. Not to even mention anime, for her watch list is longer than the average consumer can afford watching. You tell Makoto the title, and she will say "already watched." This also applies to music. Makoto knows the history of Japan's music industry as well as the United States'. Although she specializes in pop, she still has found favorite pieces in other genres. For example, she's found fascination in American rap through Eminem and The Notorious B.I.G. She's also a fan of Freddy Mercury, Michael Jackson, Frank Sinatra, and Phil Collins. Makoto is a die-hard fan of Japanese movie director, Akira Kurosawa. Her all-times-favorite movie being, of course, Seven Samurai. From Kurosawa's movies, Makoto developed a platonic love for the actor Toshiro Mifune. The making of Makoto's first designs appeared in 2018, months after Emily and Marie had debuted. Her name doesn't relate to the source material, Babe: Pig in the City, but her last name, Matsuoka does. It comes from Yoko Matsuoka, the voice actress who dubbed Esme Hoggett for Japan. This dub was made by the Japan Broadcasting Corporation. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls